


Don't Want Your Star-Crossed Fate

by Angelicat2



Series: Sheith Month 2018 [14]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: POV Allura (Voltron), SHIRO LOVES KEITH, Sheith Month 2018, Suicidal Thoughts, day 14-alternate reality/star-crossed, sheithmonth2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 03:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15330420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelicat2/pseuds/Angelicat2
Summary: Allura knew Shiro and Keith were star-crossed. She just didn't know how much until she accidentally sees Shiro's memories when transferring his soul to the clone's body.As the red-armored man gently laid the other man down, he turned to her and the group to explain that Shiro needed their help. The clone's body was weak but Shiro was in the Black Lion. That he'd been talking to Keith.Because that's how it is,Allura's mind whispered as she blinkedThey always find their way back to each other.





	Don't Want Your Star-Crossed Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Yes...the title is from Telepathic by Starset...

Allura watched as Keith carried the clone's body like it was something precious. As she and the others walked to them from her lion, she knew why he acted that way. Even with a fake aboard, he was still Shiro in some form. 

Shiro who had commanded them as their Black Paladin. Shiro who had played Monsters and Mana with them, and came back as Jiro, never wanting to be anything other than a paladin. Shiro who had headaches at all the wrong moments. Shiro who had acted oddly since the day they had gotten him back. Shiro who been a clone controlled by that witch.

How had they not seen it?

But as the Altean looked at Keith, she knew that he'd known something was up. He had acted strangely around the clone, not as happy as he should have been. She had thought it was because he was feeling bad about being the leader. She thought it had been just because he wanted to join the Blade of Marmora, to learn about his heritage.

She'd been wrong.

As the red-armored man gently laid the other man down, he turned to her and the group to explain that Shiro needed their help. The clone's body was weak but Shiro was in the Black Lion. That he'd been talking to Keith.

 _Because that's how it is,_ Allura's mind whispered as she blinked _They always find their way back to each other._

Lance fell to the ground, apologizing for not doing anything. Allura knew the feeling but more of the opposite. She had done too much. Given Lotor too much. Helped him blindly when he was just using her. She should have seen it coming, but she wanted to believe in the good in him. That he wanted to help Alteans...not harvest their quintessence.

Allura offered her support silently as she laid her hand on the other late teen's shoulder. She smiled at him reassuringly as the tears stopped falling down his face. Turning to get up, she knew what she had to do. Strolling up to the Black Lion, she placed both hands on the lion’s metal jaw. She let her alchemy take over as she closed her eyes, hardly aware of any outside forces.

_Shiro? Are you here?_

**Yes, princess,** Shiro’s voice echoed back weakly as Allura concentrated on him, **I’m here.**

 _Let’s get you out of here,_ she smiled softly as she felt a pulse through the connection, _Someone misses you a lot._

Pulling on the thread, she carefully tugged at the man’s essence. Before she knew what was happening, a burst of purple and blue light filled her eyes as she accepted Shiro’s soul. Feeling her body moving away from the lion, she was not ready for the flashes of visions she saw.

She saw a boy, barely Pidge’s age, with an older man. She knew right away that it was Shiro. She saw the same boy aged up a few years at the same man’s side, tears in his eyes as the man took his last breath. She saw him flying a sims, getting congratulations as he stepped out of the machine. He had beaten the record by a few points. She watched the same boy make his way up the ranks from beginner cadet to senior cadet by the time he was only twenty. She saw a man in a same grey outfit (this one with more bars on the shoulders and a pin on the left) telling Shiro to go to the local school to recruit new cadets. Shiro agreed with a small smile as he got his stuff ready. She saw him waiting in a classroom, teacher by his side as they waited for the high school students to get inside. She watched as he was introduced to them and was shocked when she saw some familiar staring out the window. Shiro also took an interest in the same boy as she saw him waiting outside near a red hoverbike dressed in more casual clothing as the boy walked up.

“Hey,” Shiro greeted the boy who stared at him in confusion, “I’ve heard that you drive this hoverbike.”

“What about it?” The younger asked warily, looking like his fight or flight mode suddenly was up.

“I think it’s cool,” Shiro grinned as the boy inspected him, still tense, “How well can you fly this thing?”

“Good enough,” he responded as he continued to stare, _“Why?”_

“I was wondering if you’d like to-”

“I’m not joining the Garrison,” he interrupted as he looked away out towards the desert, “It’s not for me. You’re wasting your time.”

“Actually,” Shiro coughed before he nodded back down at him, “I was wondering if you wanted to go for a ride. You can drive. I just know that you are supposed to get back to where you live with no side trips, but I got them to approve it...If you want to, of course.”

“I...why?”

“I know there’s a thrill with flying,” Shiro stated warmly as he watched the teen, “And if you’re anything like I think, you really like it.”

“Okay,” he raised brow for a moment before he shuffled a few feet closer, “I guess I’ll go on the ride.”

“You’ll have fun,” Shiro grinned as the sun shone down on them brightly, “Call me Shiro.”

“Keith,” Keith frowned before moving towards the bike. The scene flickered to Keith joining the Garrison and dressed in his orange cadet suit. Another flash showed a deca-phoeb later, to the two standing next to each other, Shiro’s hand on Keith’s shoulder while pointing at a large ship. 

“And that’s what I’ll be flying in,” Shiro stated as they looked up at the ship’s tip, “For a whole six months…”

“Shiro…” Shiro glanced back to see a down Keith still staring at the large machine, “I…”

“Keith?”

“I’m going to miss you,” he whispered as tears pooled in his eyes, “You have to come back.”

“I’m coming back, Keith,” Shiro smiled softly as he wrapped the younger into a hug as Keith settled down a bit, “I will. This year will pass before you know it. Just do one thing for me.”

“What?”

“Make some friends,” Shiro’s eyes were shining too, “I know it’s hard for you, but you need other people there for you too. You’ve been alone long enough.”

“I...I’ll try,” Keith nodded as they pulled away from each other, wiping their eyes, “Maybe when you get back, I can co-pilot with you on your next mission?”

“I’ll be looking forward to that,” the ebony-haired man grinned as he placed his hand on Keith’s shoulder again, “We should be getting back inside. I need to get going soon…”

The scene skipped forward to the ship launching into the air. Allura could see the crowd below watching as the ship rose into the air, each face getting smaller and smaller all the time. Glancing to the pilot’s seat, she saw Shiro glance back out the window one last time before the ship completely left the atmosphere. Time skipped again until the three humans were dressed in bulky suits, collecting ice from a planet. As she watched, a Galra ship flew into sight, a bright purple light shone down as the tractor beam pulled the three up into its hold. The next thing she saw was Shiro in a cell, dressed in a dark suit with a purple crop top as he rested against the wall.

 _I’m not sure if I can survive much longer_ Shiro’s voice echoed as he laid there, so it must be his thoughts, _I’ve killed too many people, aliens...I hurt Matt...I got us captured...I don’t even know where Commander Holt was sent...Maybe...Maybe it’s not worth it...Maybe I should just give up…_

Shiro stared at the wall, in a daze as Allura listened on, _The next fight...I could just give up...Get nicked in the wrong area. Maybe...maybe I deserve it..._

A memory flashed through his mind. Of an office, talking to a woman. Shiro walking out of the room, walking to a bruised and hopeless Keith. Being told that he should send Keith back to “the Home” and that the younger wasn’t meant for the place.

“Keith,” Allura felt the emotion running through Shiro; the hope, the understanding, the determination. He wasn’t going to let Keith feel like he had no one. He was going to be there, “I will never give up on you.”

As the memory faded, Shiro appeared back in the cell. This time his eyes were clear, _I have to live. I need to get back to Keith. I promised him I wouldn’t give up. Come on, Shirogane, you can do it._

She witnessed Shiro losing his arm, him feeling it all as it happened but unable to do anything to stop it. She saw when the new arm was attached to his nervous system, when Ulaz got him free from the ship, when he crashed landed on Earth. Before she was aware of it, she was seeing through his eyes, feeling every sensation as he awoke to a very familiar face. It was Keith. He was safe. He was back. He wanted to cry, laugh, hug the younger, do something...but they didn’t have time. The Galra would be there soon...something to do with Voltron. He didn’t want anyone else, especially not his best friend, captured like he’d been. He got up and got dressed in the clothes Keith gave him, remembering how he had said that this had been his dad’s place at one point.

Then Allura was back to seeing it as an outsider. Saw the little smirks they sent each other, the reassuring smiles, the laughs they shared on board the now-gone castle when it was just them. The small talks they had when the other was upset, the staring at stars like they’d done years before, the hugs shared. She watched as the wormhole sent them crashing in different directions in broken lions, how they were so close but so far away from one another. She watched as the older man waited for Keith to save him again. She saw as the boy told the Black Paladin that he’d make it, he’d be okay. She saw flashes of the trials and how when the sword activated, Shiro felt no different about Keith. He knew Keith like he knew the stars. He trusted him. He loved him.

 _You…_ Allura knew she should not have been shocked by the pure feeling she was getting from Shiro’s essence as she felt her body kneel by the clone’s body, _You love him._

 **How can I not?** He chuckled quietly as more memories whizzed by, **He’s not like anyone I’ve ever met. Even the clone was like me enough, I’m shocked that the team didn’t call me...him...out. I could see it from the Black Lion somehow...**

Allura raised a mental brow before she saw Keith jumping out of an Altean pod, the team there to greet him several feet away. This must have been when she was with Lotor in the quintessence field. She watched as the clone repeatedly lost his cool, stuttering and singling Keith out. She nearly snickered as she saw him being unable to focus on anything but the now-older boy. Even when an Altean, cosmic wolf, and Galra were introduced, the clone never took his eyes off of Keith. She felt the blush that was on the other man’s face through the link, although she could not see him. Before she could comment, she saw a flash of red light. The memories got jumbled from there.

One showed Keith in the lion’s cockpit, saying he wasn’t Shiro, could never be Shiro. Another flashed by to show the lion locating the clone, a relieved look on Keith’s face as they drifted closer to each other. Another was them arguing outside the lion. The next, a fight on a deserted asteroid. The blast as the clone went after Keith who barely fought back. The clone leaning over Keith, blade about to sear through Keith, a burst as the black bayard formed to a sword, Keith cutting off the Galra arm, the fall as they plummeted to their deaths. She saw through the Black Lion as it caught the two, knowing it was Shiro who had driven the lion there to save the two. She saw the glow of the astral plane, saw Keith and Shiro, side-by-side as Shiro laid his hand on the other’s shoulder like old times.

 _You should tell him,_ she whispered as she felt uncertainty through the bond, _He searched a long time. He never gave up on you, you know? It’s better to tell him now. Don’t wait. When Altea entered the war, when Father sent us away, I never got to tell him, the real him, goodbye. I think you don’t want to make the same mistake._

 **Not after all this time,** Shiro sounded less troubled as he started to fade, soul finding its way into the new body, **Thank you, Allura.**

 _Just come back to us,_ she responded as the light began to bleed back to regular colors, _Back to him._

She gazed down as she felt the energy drain from her body. The clone’s hair had changed, growing in length, going silver. Waiting a moment, she watched as the man’s eyes opened, filled with light that faded back to light brown ones as he raised into the air with a cough. He took a deep breath in before collapsing on the side with no arm, falling into Keith’s arms. Said man just held him to his chest, a small smile on his face.

“You found me,” Shiro spoke in awe, and she knew it was just for Keith and Keith alone.

“We’re glad you’re back, Shiro,” the slightly younger grinned as he still held Shiro. 

“Rest,” Allura gently instructed as she gave Shiro a reassuring smile as he soon went to sleep, resting his head on the other’s chest plate. Allura felt herself smile with happiness as her eyes burned.

The two were star-crossed in every sense, but perhaps...no, Allura had to correct herself, they would get a happy ending. They deserved it more than anyone she had ever met.


End file.
